


All over again

by veldygee



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharkay found Laurence sleeping in the library. Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All over again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Gee here. I am new to the fandom, just finding out about this series last year and finishing all eight books in about two weeks. I have read probably all fanfictions available in AO3 in this fandom, and still I yearn some more. It broke me a little in the beginning knowing how tiny this fandom is but looking at all the talents in this fandom, both the fan artists and fanfiction writers, it makes me very happy.
> 
> I have always wanted to contribute in this fandom, but it's only after I realised the lack of Harry Potter AU in this fandom that I went "this needs to change", so here I present the hogwarts AU featuring (so far) Hufflepuff!Laurence and Slytherin!Tharkay.
> 
> I have been thinking a lot on how to corporate Temeraire in this AU, as I always love Temeraire as the geeky dragon he was and if I should change him to human, I could only think of Temeraire as someone much younger compared to Laurence. But if I do continue to write more, I will do my best to include Temeraire definitely. So I am sorry that this fic is pretty much just to satisfy myself for more fluff Tharkay/Laurence
> 
> This short fic also serves as a warm-up, as I am still trying to get familiar with these beloved characters. I am very sorry for the possible OOC (which is because of the different lives they have and the fact that they were like 17 yo in this story). This ficlet is not betaed nor brit-picked. I am sorry if the fluff is too much. Fluff is kinda my forte. Kinda.
> 
> Sorry for this long ass A/N. Enjoy! :)

Tharkay was only planning to borrow a reference book for his Charm essay that is due next week, when he got sidetracked by a sight that was quite... distracting. Tharkay stopped and turned to one of the aisles, to properly look at the one and only William Laurence who was fast asleep on top of some parchments and a few scattered books all around him. In his right  hand, a quill had long since dried, leaving black ink spots on a parchment. His usual neatly combed hair was spilled in messy wave. Tharkay noticed himself holding his breath still as he walked closer to the sleeping Laurence.

T he  low  backlight from the wide window behind him,  combined with the still glow from the just litted candle had created the contrasts that made the sleeping Laurence looked almost angelic—the  usual set of stern lips were relaxed, the crease between his brows were smooth. After befriending the Hufflepuff in his third year, he had since known Laurence's serious resting face never indicated his real emotions, but it was still a pleasure to see Laurence looking very much relaxed. He must be deep ly exhausted from his  constant  quidditch practice s , Tharkay thought. 

Almost unconsciously, he reached toward Laurence, but he caught himself before he actually touched Laurence. Tharkay felt conflicted, mixtures of yearning, anxiety, and thrills that he had always associated with being in Laurence's proximity. Usually Tharkay was a much stronger man, but he was weak—always weak when it was involving Laurence, the poster child of Hufflepuff. Bracing himself, Tharkay let his fingers cautiously fixing Laurence's dirty blond hair. The sleeping blond looked undisturbed. Tharkay swallowed before he fisted his hand to stop himself from doing something he would regret. He reached toward Laurence's shoulder instead to wake him up, jostling him up lightly.

“Will,” murmured Tharkay, calling Laurence. “Will, wake up.”

It took several seconds before Laurence showed some responses of being woken up. His brows furrowed deep and his lips were set in a tight line, before slowly Laurence opened his blue eyes, one at a time. He squinted at Tharkay, creases between his brows in confusion, and then looked around the library.  After a few seconds, his eyes went wide and there were a set of crimson on the high of his cheeks. Tharkay couldn't help but feeling amused at Laurence. Amusement, followed by adoration and more yearning. Tharkay might not be an honest man, but he made it his policy to never not acknowledge whatever he was feeling, so he could easily recognise it and box it away when needed. But so far, all his attempts to box his feelings for Laurence away was a failure. It was almost pathethic, this constant longing of something that was impossible to have.

“I fell asleep, didn't I,” stated Laurence embarassed. “Thank you for waking me up, Tenzing. What time is it?”

“Almost six. You haven't missed supper,” answered Tharkay. Laurence visibly relaxed although the serious resting face was now back in place. 

“I have quidditch practice after supper. I am relieved I don't miss it,” Laurence said, and then looking down at the dark blotch of ink on his parchment—which was probably the same Charm essay that Tharkay had. Laurence frowned, taking out his wand and muttering a quick spell to clean the ink. Tharkay subsequently remembered his purpose of visiting the library very close to supper. 

“I'll take my leave then. I am in need to find a book by Leslie Goldhair for Charm,” said Tharkay. Laurence looked visibly delighted and then took an old book from his piles around him, giving the book to Tharkay.

“Here you go. I have finished with it,” replied Laurence. Tharkay nodded in gratitude. “If you don't have anywhere else to go, I guess we can walk to the great hall together?” Laurence asked as he tidied up the desk with a flick of his wand and a mutter of spell, putting the books in one side for Madam Pince to tidy, and his rolled parchments, ink and quills inside his satchel.

“Of course. Thank you for the book,” said Tharkay. “So what is on today's practice schedule, Captain Laurence?” 

Laurence's blue eyes twinkled in delight.

“Why, are you trying to spy on me for your house, Mr. Tharkay?” teased Laurence. “I guess you'll just have to see in the upcoming match this Friday. Are you coming to watch?” It amused Tharkay how Laurence still asked. Tharkay had never missed any of Laurence's games since third grade.

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” Tharkay replied sincerely. Laurence smiled softly in response and Tharkay fell in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated. I welcome discussion on my choice for their Hogwarts houses as well. Suggestions are most welcomed!
> 
> You can talk to me via twitter [@verudaru](https://twitter.com/verudaru):)


End file.
